Home Is Where The Heart Is
by AlyssaMarieWinchester
Summary: After years of being hurt Abby decided to take manners in her own hands and leaves town. Will Gibbs and the team stop her before it's to late? Will they find her in time before she's totaly lost? This story has taken a new turn with some twist in the mix-Tag to 6x01. WARNING: Non-Sexual Spanking in later chapters,
1. Abby's Delima

**Hello readers! I have decided to rewrite this story considering the first time I was half asleep when writing this. This contains an AU episode of "Last Man Standing" Season 6x01. I did not like this episode because of how the team was broken up by Vance. Plus there was very little of Tony in it too. This story contains a cross-over to Dark Angel with a bit of twist in it. I hope you do enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS nor the characters I just like writing about them!**

**Warning: AU/Crossover as the story grows. Plus this story contains Non-Sexual Spanking of in adult in later chapters.**

Abby felt lost ever since the break up over her family back at NCIS when the new director Vance announced that he sent Ziva back home and Tony off shore in a ship and McGee down to cyber crimes, Her world fell apart. Sure she had Gibbs with her, but it wasn't the same nothing felt the same over the last few months there was a hole in her heart she missed her family and most of all Tony. She could always count on Tony when things went wrong if McGee or Gibbs was busy she would go to him for advice but this time it was different. It was like a piece of her was missing,

This wasn't the first time she had been hurt like this, The last time Gibbs abandoned them she felt crushed also heartbroken she still at this day tries to forgive him even though, she can't bring herself to jump all over him for leaving everyone. What made matters worst that he only apologized to Ducky that one night and he didn't even say sorry to her nor the rest of the team members whom supposedly been his family.

McGee and Abby met to have lunch outside the small cafe in town where she was sitting there in deep thought to herself thinking about everything that's happened in the last five years, Timothy bumped her arm to get her attention she turned and looked at him she wanted to cry but she couldn't not in front of him..She was tired of hurting, tired of everyone leaving her this time she had to make a choice and it was now.

Timothy spoke up breaking the long silence at the table "Abs, Are you ok? You seemed a million miles away?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No, Tim I'm not really." Abby replied

"Whats wrong? Do you want to talk about it I know we aren't working together anymore but if you want to.." Abby put her hand up then took a deep breath before speaking. "That's just it McGee, The family is gone now thanks to Vance." Timothy responded "I'm not gone Abby I'm right here?"

"I know you are but we are just having lunch it isn't the same...I can't handle this anymore. "Abby ran her hand over her face then took a deep breath as she spoke "Timmy I'm leaving." With that McGee Dropped his fork on his plate then stared at her with an shock expression he took a few minutes to speak " What? What are you saying Abby?"

"I'm saying I'm leaving NCIS. I can't take anymore heartbreak Timothy without the family there I got nothing. Tony is out there in middle of the ocean and Ziva is back in Israel and you are down at some cyber crimes unit." Timothy took a deep breath and spoke up "What about Gibbs? I don't think he will allow you to do this?"

"He isn't my problem, plus he won't know because I'm not going to tell him neither are you please Timothy" The two of them sat at the table in silence. Abby was sure she knew what she was doing and Timothy was trying to process all the information in as he could he took a sip of his coffee then spoke "Abby, have you thought about what you are doing?"

"McGee! That's all I have been doing! First time I was betrayed Gibbs left town! When he came back he pretended that he just retried and not quit on us when we all knew what he did! And now Vance decided to.."Abby voice started breaking when McGee put his hand on her shoulder she replied "I can't do this anymore, I have to go."

"When are you leaving?" Tim replied in a dry tone he was concerned and worried for her yet deep down he could see why she chose to go. "Tonight, I'm gonna hand in my resignation to Vance then I'm leaving DC."

"How are you gonna do that without Gibbs knowing?" Timothy replied

"He probably be off somewhere working on a case he is on right now I just wait until the time is right and take the paper to Vance. I have to go Timothy this hurts my family is gone and its.."

McGee put his finger on her cherry red lips to quieten her then he spoke softly "I understand Abby, If you feel it's something you have to do I'll support you all the way but you know Gibbs wont take this lying down."

Abby smiled and wiped her tears "There's nothing he can do once I hand in the paper he can't do anything plus I have that covered if he tries coming to my apartment." Both Timothy and Abby stood up from the table and hugged each other she spoke "Will you help me pack my things before I had back to the agency?"

Timothy smiled and replied "Sure thing kiddo" With that McGee paid for their meal and the two of them left. What will happened next would be anyone's guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Abby prepares to leave town and informs Ducky. How do you think Gibbs will react when he hears that Abby has flown the nest?<strong>


	2. Abby Packs Her Things

**I hope you are liking this story so far I know it goes beyond anything I ever wrote but I wanted to see if I could write this cross over. I also added some Ducky and Abby in here because I think she would have confided in him as well before she leaves. Anyway enjoy! :)**

Some say times change as we grow sometimes the change can be good or bad for Abby it's happening now, The day Abby was told by Gibbs what had happened she was beside herself not only she was livid, she wanted to scream at him for allowing Vance to break everyone up. It was her family and her home. Abby was mostly protective of Tony after he gotten sick a few years before with the plague, a sickness from the dark ages, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't let anything happen to him. With the news she got Abby felt helpless, she knew she couldn't do or say anything. Gibbs hurt her, Vance hurt her and the team.

There was nothing left but for her to leave. There was another saying that what hurts us the most makes us stronger but for Abby what she was feeling inside was pain worst than she felt when Gibbs abandoned her the first time. She felt he did it again by not standing up to Vance and telling him that the team was part of him. A few minutes later McGee pulled up to the apartment garage and parked the car, He noticed Abby was in a daze and snapped her out of it she wiped her eyes and gotten out of the car. They both went inside to pack up her things.

It took them over two hours to pack Tim came out of the bedroom and sat on the couch looking at Abby holding a picture frame he spoke in a soft dry tone " What do you have there Abs?"

"It's just a picture of us Timmy when we were happy" Abby replied as she sat next to McGee showing him the photo she spoke in a sad tone "I remember when I took this you were so camera shy!"

Tim laughed and spoke "Me camera shy? No honey that's Tony department" The smile on his face faded quickly as he rubbed her back "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean up and leave everything you've known?"

"I have to Timothy! I can't any more of this pain" Abby looked around her packed up living room then took a deep breath as she spoke "It doesn't feel like home there now, not without you guys I can't even concentrate on my own work."

"And you miss Tony too." Tim responded in a dry tone

"Yea I do" Abby's voice started breaking when she was taking then tears formed her eyes "I miss him! I really hate what Vance did! how could he do that! Tony was always there for me when Gibbs wasn't. I could count on him when things went wrong, even if at times some of it was my fault."

Abby at this point started to cry as Tim rubbed her back some more "I want him back! I want you all back. Why did he do this, why didn't Gibbs stand up to him!." Abby collapsed into Timothy's arms and started to cry harder. Abby cried for over an hour in his arms until her tears went dry after breaking down the two of them sat on the couch in silence.

"Another hour and a half had passed by the time McGee and Abby loaded one of the cars outside the apartment she walked over and hugged Timothy tight then spoke" Looks like I'm all set now, You know I'm gonna miss you a lot Timmy."

"I'm gonna miss you as well Abby. You always brought in the sunshine back at NCIS with that smile of yours." Abby blushed then hugged him again tightly. "How are you gonna make sure Gibbs doesn't track you down?"

"I have that covered. This car doesn't have that GPS thing or anything plus my phone I left it inside the building. I just have to get a new one he doesn't know about. If you speak to Tony can you.."

Timothy nodded and spoke before she could finish her sentence "Yes of course I will Abs. I hate to see you go but I do understand why you have to."

Abby smiled as she spoke "You are so understanding McGee! Well I better get back to the agency before Gibbs comes looking for me now."

"Wait Abs are you gonna take this car we loaded to work?" Timothy responded fast

"This car? Oh no that's part of my plan. I'm taking my other car here to work so he wont notice anything is up then I bring it back here and take the one we loaded then leave town."

"Sounds like you covered all the bases. I do hope you write or call sometimes and let me know you're doing ok. I'm gonna miss you a lot."

Timothy and Abby both hugged each other with that he walked to his car and gotten in the tears in his eyes starting to form as he drove way waving at Abby in passing. Later that day Abby had arrived back at NCIS, After the case closed that day, She finished up her resignation paper then shut everything off in her lab and took one last look before turning out the light she gotten her things then went to Duck's autopsy she walked in while he was at the desk she hugged him from behind scaring him in the process.

"Abby! don't do that you nearly scared the chickens out of me!." Ducky laughed and notice she had a serious upset look on her face he could tell something was bothering the goth badly he then spoke up "Oh dear child what's wrong? You seemed troubled."

Abby sighed and then spoke as she leaned her back against one of the metal tables " Sorry Ducky I didn't mean to scare you." Abby took a deep breath and continued "I want to tell you before you find out from the others I just hope that you know understand why I'm doing this."

Ducky know something was wrong he got up and put his hands on her shoulder then took her over to the table and helped her sit down then handed her some fresh tea he made as he spoke "Abby dear, you can talk to me I promise I can try help you any way that I can child."

"I don't think you can help me with this one, Just don't let Gibbs know least not now." Ducky face turned puzzled then she handed him the paper that Abby filled out that's when the color drained from his face he took a quick drink from his cup trying to get the information to settle in he responded "Is this what I think it is Abby? Are you quitting?"

Abby nodded then spoke up "Yes, I have to Ducky."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Up: Abby hands in her papers and leaves town. Where will she go? what will happen? Will Gibbs and the team find her or will it be to late?<strong>


End file.
